Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy is a character in the Super Mario video game series, first appearing in Super Mario Land. She is the princess of Sarasaland. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cream VS Daisy (Abandoned) * Princess Daisy vs Daisy Duck (Abandoned) * Marine VS Daisy * Daisy VS Sally * Daisy VS Waluigi Battles Royale * Mario Princess Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Applejack (My Little Pony) * Black Widow (Marvel) * Lucina (Fire Emblem) * Power Girl (DC) * Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Rainbow Dash (MLP) * Rey (Star Wars) * Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) * The Scout (Team Fortress 2) * Tsubaki Yayoi (BlazBlue) History Princess Daisy first appeared in Sarasaland, a country far away from the typical Mushroom Kingdom setting of the Super Mario Bros games. In her debut, Sarasaland was invaded by the alien Tatanga, who demanded that Daisy become his bride. Though Mario was able to drive the invaders out, Tatanga was able to escape. That said, Sarasaland has not been threatened to a similar degree ever since. After her debut, Daisy would become best known for her appearences in various Mario sports games. She showed particular skill in golf, tennis, baseball, and soccer, and also participated in Mario Party, Mario Kart, and various other sports. Death Battle info Physical At a glance, Princess Daisy looks similar to Princess Peach. She is a young woman standing in at 1.8 meters tall, just a centimeter taller than Peach, or approximately 5 feet and 11 inches tall. This makes her somewhat taller than the average woman, and noticeably taller than the likes of Mario, Luigi, and Wario. Personality Daisy is notable for her somewhat tomboyish behavior, especially compared to Peach. She is energetic, excited, extroverted, confident, and more casual than her apparent role as a princess would suggest. This bright personality is notable for winning Daisy more friends than enemies. Not only does she work particularly well with Luigi and Peach, she has earned little ire from even villainous characters. Though she does not get along well with Waluigi, he is rather fond of her, despite his seemingly universal disgust with everyone besides Wario. Sports *Often seen playing sports alongside other Mario series characters. *Frequently relies on Finesse and Technique, in sports like Tennis, Volleyball, and Basketball, but is usually fairly balanced. *In her golfing outings, she is remarkable for her very powerful shots, and can send a ball flying 270 yards. *Wonder Flower - Allows her tennis racket to grow spinning petals, knocking back opponents. *Flowerbed Return - Daisy summons a path of flowers to leap further. **Flowers can also be used to let Daisy hover for a short while. *Heart - Summons two hearts that orbit Daisy to block up to two attacks. * Flower Ball - Surrounds a baseball with flower petals after pitching or batting it, making its exact location difficult to determine. *Torpedo Strike - Kicks a ball with an aura of energy around it, which can make those in proximity to the flying ball dizzy. *Can punch the ground to temporarily summon large, orange, crystal spikes. *Crystals can also be used to reinforce the strength of her hits. Feats *Slapped Bowser a long distance, into the sky in the background. (Mario Party 3) *Survived every Mario Party besides the first two and Advance. Flaws *Cocky and High tempered *Minimal Combat experience *More of an athlete opposed to a fighter *Has used her arsenal mainly for sports opposed to direct combat Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Archers Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Female Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Light Users Category:Mario characters Category:Magic Users Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Playable Character Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sidekicks Category:Size Changers Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Summoners Category:Time Manipulators Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Princess